


Nothing very important, I think

by KannaOphelia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ficlets, Humour, M/M, My wife will die on that hill and I like her alive, Snippets, They're not drabbles because they're not exactly 100 words long mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/pseuds/KannaOphelia
Summary: A place to keep Aziraphale/Crowley ficlets and snippets that are unlikely to develop into full-fledged fics.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	Nothing very important, I think

"Degrading language."

"We could, just, you know. Try it," Crowley said carefully. "Only if you want to. And you know. Suggest that I'm yours. And tell me to do things. While calling me insulting names."

"And you find the idea arousing."

"Ngghhhhhaaayeah."

Fortunately Aziraphale was skilled at interpreting Crowley speech. "All right, my dear boy—ah, dear poltroon."

"Um. Something more modern. And without the _dear_. Make it filthy." Crowley begged with his eyes, a trick he had finally learned off Aziraphale.

Aziraphale creased his lovely pink and white face with effort. "Fellate me, my—my—poopyhead."

"Aziraphale, I know technically that's degrading, but — more? Worse?"

"You are *my* sh-shi-shithead. You are a shithead only for me."

"Angel." Crowley groped for words.

"Shut up and busy your mouth, fartface."

"Aziraphale, you are—q Crowley looked up into Aziraphale's face. He was looking a bit nervous, but very proud of himself. Crowley melted, his heart becoming as soft as his former erection had become. "You are the most adorable thing in all of fucking creation."

"Crowley! There's no need for that kind of language. Do you want your mouth washed out with soap and water?"

The blood rushed out of Crowley's head and back into his cock.

"Yesssss."

**Author's Note:**

> Author Storytime!
> 
> This was inspired by some nonnie on Fail Fandom Anon arguing that even if someone requesting degrading language in a fic, words like "slut" and "whore" were gendered slurs, and memorably suggested a more acceptable alternative would be "shithead". Maybe they were into coprophilia. Anyway, as I am internally ten years old, I laughed until I wept at the idea of "Who's my shithead?" as bed talk.
> 
> This scene has been hanging around on my phone unposted ever since, never developing into a full story, and as the "conversation" was mentioned again on ffa... here you are.


End file.
